


Make-Up

by TheGayNerdGod



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, I think I'm funny, Implied Quickies, Okay this isn't what you wanted and I'm sorry, Other, What Is Wrong With ME, i guess, idk how tag, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayNerdGod/pseuds/TheGayNerdGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Half_SubmergedinPurgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/gifts).



Kaneki played with his pencil absentmindedly, waiting for Hide and Amon to get home. They had said that they'd be home in a few minutes but they're were half an hour late at this point. Make that thirty-one minutes instead. He lowered his head to rest his chin on the cold surface.

Maybe he should call Hide and ask him what was keeping him. But of course the second he reached for his phone the front door opened and Amon and Hide stepped in, both looking very disheveled.

"Sorry Ken, I was doing, er, stuff," Amon's face flushed in embarrassment and Hide snickered behind him.

"I'm stuff!" He yelled and laughed at Amon's continued embarrassment.

Kaneki sighed and stood up from his chair. And in his best scolding-voice "And both of you just so happened to forget me?" Both causing Hide to laugh so much he fell to the floor and for poor Amon stutter something.

"Well Kou, it was rude of us to leave Ken out." And with that Hide picked up Kaneki (who let out a very undignified squawk) and gestured for Amon to follow him. "But we can make that up, now can't we?"


End file.
